The Telltale Duck/Transcript
begins with Zuri in the park Zuri:Ah,what a good day. cage falls Zuri: I don t remind at the meteo will be 80% chances of cages Zuri: Help.A child is blocked in a jail of ice lolly.Nobody?The New Yorkers. changes to the kitchen Zuri:This was my nightmare i had.What do you think means when you re blocked in an ice lolly Emma: We study about dreams at the hour of phsiology,it is clear you re scared of Nicolas Cage. Jessie:So who it will be,two words eyes of crazy.Probably i have a good theory. Ravi:As every threat freezes who let you two days with a purple tongue who doesn t make you good Jessie:At what were you waiting,its not an fruct called blueberear. Jessie: No,i think Zuri is pressed because model of bacchic of Empire Skate will need monday and she is not ready. Luke:Stay still.Back.You want to tell blueberear he is not real Jessie:No,no is not real. Luke:Then what do you think of blueberriar Jessie:At this you ve catched me theme song plays Bertram:You know,and me i was haved a nightmare last night. Bertram:Hey Bertram why didn t you tell us what happened.Ok. Bertram:I was back at the high school when my pants was falling,everybody sees my boxers with the famous butler of the world.And the little Jivs. Luke:You have got boxers.It looks like the nightmare of all of us. Emma:Oh,i know what it means,you re scared of belts. Jessie:I think he s scared of something and is not an mod to go to a phsiology. Bertram:I m stressed about to go at thirty high school reunion Emma:Wow Zuri:Is a lifeguard for service there. Ravi:Why did you scared to meet your old classmates. Jessie:And with the antisweat. Bertram:Because my old nemesis Eric Booth will be there.He was tackling everytime,between time becomes a millionare on Wall Street,and i will feel like a fool Jessie:Oh Bertram,you re not a fool Jessie and Bertram:No Jessie:You re very ,and more Bertram:More Jessie:And don t forget your fantasticies Bertram:Fantatiscies what Jessie:Anyone will help me Emma:We don t have. changes to the park,at Chrone of games Ravi:Jessie,Mummy massacre,this is the new video game who plays cool kids. Zuri:Where do you know what cool kids do Jessie:Finally,someone talks to you Ravi:No,but if I play this game,I will have to say except ,Because I have space in wardrobe,it doesn t means I don t like. Jessie:I think you could buy it,but du jera what to do and Saint Orta,what mummy does with the heart Ravi:I know,but is a little violent Jessie:Little.Sorry Ravi but I can t let you have a game very bloody Zuri:Ravi,the trick is not to take permission ew name it Zuri s rope. Jessie:I will say to cashier to not sell that game to you,in this case of Zuri s rope Ravi:Storming Zuri:Ravi,the language Ravi:You re right,I will wash with soap in my mouth,but now thanks to Jessie I will not be cool. Zuri:This was not the Jessie s fault. Ravi:I will not do this,I cannot do that,I did it i m a burglar but no one good if I talk about this Jessie:Oh Bertram,I was thinking at your life fall Bertram:Ah seriously I prefer much more than your life Zuri:We think can you two you have little Under construction it is not full. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts